The Divergent On Fire
by fanasaurus12
Summary: The Hunger Games characters are born in Divergent. What will happen in a world without the Hunger Games? Are the Cato and Clove nice? Does Katniss fall in love with Gale instead of Peeta? What about Finnick and Annie? I included included Isabelle and Alec from Mortal Instruments without thinking, please don't remove my story! They are not Shadowhunters in this. Thanks! -Q.N
1. Choices

**A/N Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I'm not very good at writing stories like Veronica Roth. Or Suzanne Collins. So clearly, all the characters that are in the original books are not mine. Anyways, I decided to write a crossover of Divergent and The Hunger Games (in which the Hunger Games characters are placed in the Divergent world) for fun ^_^ Thanks for reading, byee!**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

* * *

My mother is a very caring woman. She has been trying to be strong and protect Prim and I ever since our father passed away in a car crash (or more specifically, a truck crash).

I was so close to my dad, he was one of the best things in my life. I still remember how he would pick me up from school every day, greeting me with a smile which would bring all the ladies to our barn.

"Katniss? Are you thinking about-" Prim gulped "about... him?" she said nervously. I sighed and turned to her. She looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Right now, I was considering telling her how much I missed him, but part of me just didn't feel like sharing my feelings. I moved over and whispered into her ear, "Prim, I think about him all the time. He was amazing, Dad was, but sometimes you just have to be strong."

"Do you believe in Heaven?" my little sister sniffed, blinking away tears.

"Yes I do, and I believe that right now, he is in Heaven. I believe that right now, he wants us to be proud." I replied. Prim smiled, which made me feel proud.

To bring the weight of our father's loss off our shoulders, I grinned mischievously and added, "And guess what, I believe it's time... to tickle you to death!"

She shrieked with laughter as I tickled her in all the spots I knew she was most sensitive. She tried to defend herself by tickling me back, but her feeble attempts could not beat me.

"Ow! Katniss! Stop!" she gasped. I did not stop. Minutes later, she started crying.

"Prim! I'm so sorry!" I said with worry. She forced a smile, and through her tears, coughed, "It's okay. Just... try to stop when I say so next time."

We hugged, but I didn't feel right. I always felt like I wasn't as caring as Prim. She could make animals and people like her instantly with her kindness and warm smile. Me, on the other hand... I'm not proud to admit that I kind of have trouble being as kind and caring as Prim.

* * *

The next day, I nervously lined up with my Amity friends in the school cafeteria. Today was the day I would take an aptitude test to determine which faction I would pick at the Choosing Ceremony.

Gale, my best friend, spotted me and motioned for me to come over and sit with him. Of course, I happily obliged, striding over to him and his friends. I placed my tray down and sat next to him, greeting everyone with a smile.

For a while Gale and I just sat and stared at each other, in a way everyone knew that was more than just "Friendly Communication". However, no matter how many times our friends accused us of liking each other, both of us would deny it and say we were keeping our relationship "Strictly Platonic".

Every time we said this, everyone would just raise their eyebrows, which is the universal sign for "Oh really?". After that, we would all continue in our bright Amity chatter;the girls would play hand games and the boys, including me, would discuss our wild farm adventures. Everybody at my table laughed as Jeffrey recalled the tale of climbing up a tree when he was five, then refusing to come down because he 'wanted to be like the birdies'.

* * *

Suddenly, a woman dressed in Dauntless black raised her voice over the chattering and said, "Excuse me. Silence please. Thank you." The chattering was reduced to a faint murmur.

She cleared her throat to silence a few Candor boys still whisper-arguing. "Thank you." the Dauntless woman said once again, this time clarifying she had everyone's full attention.

"Today, everyone who is of age will be taking the aptitude test to determine which faction they will be in. You could be in any faction. For example, you could join Candor..." she gestured toward the whoop of the Candor boys.

"Erudite..." another whoop from the Erudite table.

"Amity..." Gale, his friends and me cheered at the sound of our faction's name.

"Dauntless..." Everyone covered their ears as shouts, yells, and whoops of pride erupted from the Dauntless tables.

"And last but not least, Abnegation." No whoops from Abnegation, which was expected. The Dauntless lady then brought out a clipboard and started reading out loud the names on it.

Gale leaned over and in a hushed tone said, "Don't forget that the aptitude tests won't change your decision. They're just to give you an idea of which faction you're most suited to. If you get Abnegation or Candor, you don't have to leave Amity to choose them. I think this is where you fit in most."

"Thanks." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "Katniss? I though you guys were 'Strictly Platonic'. Or... is there something more?" Calum suggested, wiggling his brows in a way that made them look like they were dancing.

"Oh, shut up." I swatted playfully at his shoulder, enjoying the company of my friends.

* * *

"Everdeen, Katniss and Farrows, Clara!" yelled the Dauntless woman. I stood up as Gale gave me a quick hand squeeze, and made my way over to the rooms they held the aptitude tests in. The woman inside was a tan woman with black hair streaked with a hint of gray, also wearing Dauntless black. Like the Dauntless woman yelling names outside, she wore a black business suit, making her look tall and lean. She smiled, her eyes crinkled, as she gestured towards the chair in the middle of the room.

"Please sit. My name is Tori, and I will be taking your aptitude test." she said. I noted how confident she was, as if she had done this many times. When she turned around, I could see the tattoo of a black and white hawk with red eyes on her neck. Out of the blue, I asked her, "Why do you have a tattoo of a hawk on your neck?"

Tori chuckled and, with a smile, said, "Curious, eh? Not very Amity of you."

"Oh...I'm sorry if I offended you." I apologized

"Don't be. I had an Abnegation girl last year, she was just as interested in my hawk tattoo as you. I'm very proud of her..." Tori trailed off and sighed.

Wanting more information, I asked, "What's her name?"

Tori grinned and replied, "Tris Prior."

* * *

**I guess that's it for this little chapter introducing Katniss and her friends! I am still figuring out the plot, whether I should include the war or not. Don't worry, there's definitely some romance to come (wink wink). Anyways, please review/follow and byee!**


	2. Tests

***nom nom nom nom no-* Oh, Hello there! Uhm... there aren't any more cookies *hides bag*. Anyway, here is the second chapter to The Dauntless on Fire (TDOF) ^_^ Yay! Now, let me just say that Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth are PROBABLY not as young as me, therefore I cannot be them, therefore most of the characters are not mine. Well, until next time!**

* * *

"Tris Prior. The Dauntless prodigy?" I asked.

"Perhaps you were suited for Erudite, always asking questions. Well then, let's see you take the test." sighed Tori. She handed me a small vial of liquid after she had attached all the electrodes to my head. I opened my mouth to ask how the test worked, but decided to avoid fuss and drink the vial of liquid anyway.

_She still hasn't answered my question. Is Tris a Dauntless prodigy or not? She seems familiar._

* * *

I wake up to a woman in front of me, holding a knife in one hand, and some cheese in the other.

"Choose!" she insisted. I do not like people telling me what to do.

"No. I won't." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Choose!" the lady screamed.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Have it your way." she muttered. Then, the lady disappeared, only to be replaced by a dog. The dog snarled and growled fiercely at me. I closed my eyes and sat down, thinking _this is a simulation. This is a simulation. _I knew that if I just stayed right here, nothing would happen. The growls came closer and closer, my terror growing. Just when I thought the dog was going to pounce, I was greeted by a wet lick on my face.

"Hey, you're not so bad, are you? You're just scared of other people. But you like me, right? 'Atta a boy." I chided. A little girl in the distance started running towards the dog and I.

"Puppy!" she squealed. The dog had that fierce look in his eyes, one that pierced you instantly. The dog was going to attack the girl. _No! No! Don't come any closer! _I thought. It was hopeless. I couldn't bear to watch a little girl be devoured by a beast, so I pounced. Using the skills I learnt from Gale, I wrestled the dog to the floor, hoping it would stay put just long enough for the little girl to run.

The scene changed.

I was now standing in a bus by a man with a newspaper. His hands; they were covered with scars. Somehow, he looked familiar. Or maybe, the simulation is making me think he is familiar. Either way, I do not trust him.

"You recognize this man?" the scarred man asked me. I was considering telling the truth, but my mind told me not to trust him.  
"Do you recognize him?! He's a murderer! Answer me!" he said, this time angrier.

"I do not know who you, or he is." I proclaimed. I will not give him any information.

"Liar! You know him! I can see it in your eyes!" he shouted.

"No! I'm not lying! I don't know him!" I said, shaking with anger.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH! YOU KNOW THIS MAN DON'T YOU?!" he screamed  
"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! I will give you one more chance! Do. You. Know. HIM." he said, this time more calmly, jabbing his finger at the picture in the paper.

"No. I don't lie." I replied.

* * *

Tori unplugged all the electrodes from my body, and walked into another room. _Did I do something wrong?_

When she came back, she had a tense look on her face. I definitely did something wrong.

"What is it?" I burst out, not being able to contain it any more.

She bit her lip, the crinkled smile gone from her face.

"The test... was inconclusive." Tori stated. "It was supposed to rule out a faction in each stage, therefore leaving only one left to show you. However, you... it only ruled out three of the factions."

I was shocked at this news. "Only two left? No, this can't be right. The test was supposed to give me answers, the test-"

"The test didn't work on you. At least, it didn't work the way it was supposed to. You're called... Divergent. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to change your results to Amity by default. This is information you should never share with anybody, and by that I don't mean after you walk out of this room. I mean you should never, ever share this at all. This information in the wrong hands is extremely dangerous."

"Wait! What two factions did I get?" I demanded.

"Erudite and Dauntless."

* * *

I walk out, clutching at my red Amity shorts to prevent everyone from seeing my hands shake. _Divergent. I am Divergent. _I sit down at Gale's table with a pale face, not knowing what to do.

"Katniss? Are you okay? How did the test go?" he said. A tear rolled down my face. It was not the Divergence that bothered me, it was the fact that I had gotten an aptitude other than Amity. Which meant I would have to leave Gale, unless he got Erudite or Dauntless or both.

"I-I need to tell you something." I choked. I couldn't bear it if my entire faction found out I was suited to Dauntless or Erudite. We walked outside, behind the school where nobody would find us.

He looked at me worriedly, the happiness that was once there ten minutes ago, gone.

"You're choosing another faction aren't you?" he whispered. I nodded and croaked, "I don't want to leave Amity unless you're with me. You're the only person I feel safe around."

"Which one are you choosing?"

I pondered on this for a moment or so. _I could go for Dauntless, the brave. Or Erudite, the intelligent. I'm probably too clumsy for Erudite, and not too smart either. I am quite tough and good at handling myself in dangerous situations._

"Dauntless."

There was a long silence before any of us spoke.

"Dauntless... Oh. Are you sure? I mean, they're pretty big and reckless and-"

"Well, if you're not going with me, I guess I'll join Dauntless myself." I interrupted. I can't always follow him around and depend on him to protect me like a bodyguard.

"I'll miss you Katniss. Come on, I think I need to take my aptitude test." he whispered.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

* * *

_Katniss, choose Dauntless? Unexpected. I mean, she is pretty intimidating. And she's not really the kind and caring type like her sister. I guess it makes sense then._

I was frustrated and confused. It makes no sense that Katniss would just... go without me. We had always been a team, like brother and sister. Without her, it would only be me.

Calum came out and found me trudging towards the cafeteria.

"There you are! The lady called your name just now, you need to take the aptitude test!" he said, breathless. I had gotten so absorbed in the Katniss transferring to Dauntless problem, I had forgotten to deal with my test. I raced into the cafeteria, gasping, "Here I am, I'm here, to take, my aptitude-" I coughed. "My aptitude test."

The Dauntless lady looked at me disapprovingly, but waved me towards one of the rooms with an Abnegation woman in it. She was very beautiful, but her beauty was covered up. Abnegation customs.

I walked inside the room nervously. The woman smiled and said, "Welcome to your aptitude test. Please take a seat."

"Hi. I'm Gale." I replied, mostly out of habit. I knew that the Abnegation were uncomfortable with contact, and decided to avoid hugging her.

As the lady started plugging wires into the computer, attaching electrodes to my head, she added, "Hello, Gale. My name is Mrs. Prior."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! And yes, Tris' parents are still alive. No, I will not tell you which faction Gale chooses until the next chapter or two. Please review/follow and leave suggestions for the story. Thanks ^_^**


	3. Gale and I

**Hello! It is, of course, meee! Here is Chapter 3 of TDOF (The Divergent on Fire). I have tan skin; the authors of Hunger Games and Divergent, however, do not. Therefore, most of the characters are not mine. Thank you ^_^**

* * *

**~Still Gale's POV~**

Mrs. Prior handed me a small vial of liquid, intended for me to drink. Without question, I tipped my head back and swallowed the liquid in one go.

* * *

A large woman appeared in front of me, holding a knife in one hand, and cheese in the other.

"Choose!" she yelled. I started to think ahead.

_She's holding a weapon in one hand, and a distraction in the other. Doesn't that mean there's going to be some kind of beast I have to face? The cheese would only be a distraction for a short time. The knife, if I use it to at least wound the beast, It'll keep it down._

I took the knife out of her meaty hands, and waited for the beast to come.

In the next scene, there was a dog not too far away from me. He bared his sharp, pointy teeth menacingly at me.

_Oh. A dog. A big dog. Not too big. But it's dangerous. I'll just nick it's leg or something. No big deal._

I stood my ground, gripping the knife tightly in my right hand, my stronger hand. The dog came closer and closer, and pounced. His teeth bit whatever he could find, in that case, my knee. The pain was excruciating. By instinct, I stabbed the dog with the knife, and he let go. The dog whimpered and backed away, weakened by the wound to his head.

I dropped the knife, shocked by what I had done. The dog dropped to the floor, surrounded in a pool of crimson blood.

_I killed the dog. I killed it. The dog, I... I killed it._

The simulation ended, leaving me in absolute disbelief.

* * *

Mrs. Prior detached all the electrodes from my body, and helping me stand up.

"I'm so sorry that you had to... go through that. However, your results were... Dauntless." she stammered. She must have seen the simulation too.

"It's okay." I mumbled. "I'll get over it."

I walked out of the room, feeling pale and cold.

_How did Katniss deal with the dog? When she walked out, she seemed just... surprised. Not shocked. Just surprised._

* * *

I joined my table, greeted by all my good friends.

"How'd it go?" asked Jonathon. I couldn't tell them the truth. I just can't bring myself to tell them I used violence to defend myself. It was against everything that Amity represented.

"Mmm... it was okay. Nothing much. Just a simulation." I answered. Everyone beamed and continued in their bright Amity chatter. Katniss, however, looked suspicious. She motioned for me to follow her, and so I did. We slipped away, going back to the place we had talked about her transferring.

She placed both her arms on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye.

"What. Happened." she said. I can trust her.

"I...killed...the dog. I-I got Dauntless." I choked. She seemed to relax a little, taking her arms off my shoulders.

"Good." she whispered, "We can be together. I'm sorry that you... had to... do that."

I bit my lip, and whispered back, "You had to do it too, didn't you?"

Katniss looked away, not saying anything. She didn't kill the dog. Then how did she get Dauntless?

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

Today is Choosing Day, the day I will decided whether to stay with my mother and Prim, or abandon them.

"Hi." says a voice. I whip my head around, only to see Prim. Sighing with relief, I bend down and hug her.

"Prim, I want you to be brave." I croak. My vision was starting to go blurry with tears. "Prim, I... I'm going to transfer to Dauntless."

Prim's eyes started to well up with tears.

"Oh." was all she said, as a tear started to roll down her cheek.

"Prim, listen to me. Take care of Mom. You know how... unstable she is. Even if I'm in another faction, it doesn't matter because we're still family. No matter what, I love you so much, and you know that." I assured.

"Will we still be able to see each other? I'll miss you so much." she said sadly.

"Yes we will, and I'll try to visit as much as possible. Prim, I love you, never forget that."

"I love you too, Katniss."

We hugged each other tightly, and stayed like that for a long time. Prim was so sweet, so kind, so loving. I knew that she could handle it. Even if she chose Amity, and I chose Dauntless, it wouldn't matter because we'd always be together in our hearts.

* * *

I held Prim's hand tightly, not wanting to lose her in the crowd of people attending the Choosing Ceremony. We had managed to get my mother to snap out of her daze just for today, my special day. She trailed behind us, beaming at me. I had forgotten to tell her that I was choosing Dauntless, and I couldn't give my poor mother something else to grieve over.

We took the lift up the one hundred flights of stairs in silence.

_How am I going to tell Mom I'm changing factions? I just... can't bear seeing her so miserable.._

When my family reached the hundredth floor, I found us seats near the front so Prim would be able to see. I instructed Prim to save our spots as I led my mother towards a corner of the room.

"Mom... I have to tell you something before I Choose." I sighed.

She look confused and asked, "What is it? You're changing factions? If you are, I don't mind."

I was surprised at this comment. "Mom? You know?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know I was changing factions?" I questioned. _Was she a transfer too?_

It was my mother's turn to sigh. "Katniss... I transferred too."

"You trans-"

"Yes, of course I transferred. Why do you think I have _this_?" She pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a tattoo of an angel with her wings spread out. I gasped.

_My mother transferred from Dauntless._

* * *

**Woo, 3 Chapters! Thank you to Tayyaba Noreen, who is my first follower AND is the first to favourite my story! I hope others will review/favourite/follow, because that means a lot to me!**

**Once again, thank you Tayyaba and everyone who managed to get up to this page! Luv ya guys ^_^**


	4. Choosing Ceremony

**Uuuurrghhhh I'm so sad :( I made a Chapter 4 for this story, but then my internet got cut off and I lost all my precious work! Noooo! Then, I had to go to school, and I forgot to turn on my wifi before I clicked the "Save" button! I lost my work TWICE already ,_,. I'm so sorry if this Chapter is not very good, I'm trying to remember everything from before I lost my work! Luv ya guys, byee!**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

I approached the stage as my name was called. An Erudite leader, Jeanine Matthews, handed me a knife. As I brought the knife across the palm of my hand, I winced and looked around at all the different faction bowls. Each faction had different things in their bowls to represent their faction. Dauntless' bowl contained lit coals. Erudite's bowl, pure water. Candor's bowl, clear glass. Abnegation's bowl, gray stones, and finally, Amity's bowl contained earth.

I could stay in Amity. I could live a peaceful life with Prim and my mother. Or I could go to Dauntless, and live my life to the fullest. However, I knew exactly where I belonged.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I thrust my hand over the flaming coals. Joining the sea of black clothing, I discreetly smiled at my family, and they waved back.

The Amity gasped as Gale, too, joined me in Dauntless. Two Amity joining Dauntless at the same time was almost unheard of, but we didn't care. We were together.

I counted the number of Dauntless transfers just to pass the time.

_Two Amity, Gale and me. Four Candor. Four Erudite. No Abnegation._

* * *

When the Ceremony ended, I was pushed and shoved towards the exit by a clan of black-clothed people. The whistling of a train was deafening combined with the stampede of military boots sprinting to jump on.

With some difficulty, I managed get a grip on a handle and haul myself up. Suddenly, someone grabbed at the hem of my shirt, pulling me down again. I looked over to see one of the Erudite transfers attempting to get on the train.

"Help! Please help me up!" he begged. I grabbed hold of his arm, but he was too heavy for me. Sobbing, he let go, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands. A pang of guilt struck me, and I turned away.

Someone's hand gently pulled me into the train and I whipped my head around to see-

"Gale! Oh my gosh, where were you? I couldn't find you after the Ceremony and-"

"Katniss, calm down. We're gonna be Dauntless together. Do you really think I would ditch?" Gale smiled.

I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. The other initiates snickered and one Erudite girl chuckled, "Oooh! Looks like we have something already going on here!"

"Isabelle, shut up. What are you, an eight year old? Hi, I'm Alec, her brother" the boy sitting next to Isabelle apologized.

"Gale. Nice to meet you. This is Catnip." Gale joked.

"Gale! My name's Katniss, by the way, not Catnip." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Well since none of you bothered to introduce the rest of us, I'm Finnick, he's Peeta, and this is Annie." a Candor boy interrupted.

Peeta smiled at me shyly, whilst Annie and Finnick held out their hands for me to shake. Everybody except Peeta participated in friendly chatter, and I got to know about some of the other initiates.

That was when I noticed something. Peeta's actually kind of _cute._

He had ashy blonde hair that fell in waves over his forehead and eyes that were the colour of oceans.

I think I have a crush on Peeta.

* * *

The other two Erudite introduced themselves as Cato and Clove. They were very boastful, and not the kind of people to be volunteering at a puppy shelter if they had the chance.

Isabelle leaned over to me and whispered, "Might not want to get on the wrong side of Cato and Clove. Cato can break your neck in one go, and Clove is well-practiced in the art of knife throwing. Both are extremely strong, and will punch the lights out of you if you insult them."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll watch out for them." I whispered back.

"And anyways, I bet all of _you_ couldn't throw a knife nearly half as good as me! Stop gaping, we're supposed to jump off soon." ended Clove, even though nobody had their mouths open in the first place.

Everybody looked out the window, some going pale, some getting ready to leap off the train. I signalled to Gale that I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Gale understood, counted up to three, and we jumped.

* * *

My shoulder stung as it hit the rough gravel on the roof. I groaned, clutching my right arm as I angrily hobbled over to where two people with a badge saying "INSTRUCTOR" were standing.

There was loud scream at the other side where the real Dauntless were gathered to watch us, the initiates. A girl started crying and sobbing uncontrollably as she pointed her finger at something below the building.

Sneakily, I joined the real Dauntless to have a look.

When I looked down, there was the lifeless body of a once very pretty girl. Her limbs stuck out at odd angles, and blood poured from her head, surrounding her in a pool of crimson.

I tell myself, as sternly as possible, that is how things work here. We do dangerous things and people die. People die, and we move on to the next dangerous thing. The sooner that lesson sinks in, the better chance I have at surviving initiation.

_I cannot stand here and mourn. I must return to the others._

Still in shock of what had just happened, I limp back to where Gale is standing.

Looking around, I noticed that other people had the same problem as me, trying not to cry as they gripped their bumps and bruises. Cato and Clove, however, had smug expressions on their face as they looked at everyone in mock pity.

"Initiates! Silence please!" yelled the woman instructor. Her wavy brunette hair was tied up in a loose ponytail, and she had the sparkling bright eyes of a young child.

The chatter died down, and the other instructor, a boy, stepped out.

"Our names are Marlene and Uriah! We will be training the Dauntless-borns." he greeted the initiates with a bad attempt at a poker face. Isabelle piped up,

"Your name is Marlene? Isn't that a girl's name?"

Everyone burst into peals of laughter, even Uriah and Marlene after a few moments of trying to keep their giggles in.

"Please don't tell Eric or Max that we started of with a not-so-straight face. They'd kill me. Anyway, I'm Uriah, and this is Marlene." he chuckled. The laughter ceased and this time, Marlene spoke,

"For the first part of initiation, I'll just say it straight out. We want you-" She pointed at all of us. "To jump off this ledge." Marlene finished with an evil grin.

Gale, Isabelle, Alec, and I snorted as Cato neared the edge of the building. He looked as white as a ghost, and asked Marlene, "Is there water or something at the bottom?"

He was right, when we looked down, all we could see was darkness.

"Why don't you find out? You seemed pretty tough on the train." Uriah snickered.

Cato mumbled something about heights and joined Clove at the end of the line. I was next.

I stared at the dark shadows, wondering what awaited me in this strange and crazy world.

Holding my breath, I plummet, cannon-ball style, into the shadows.

* * *

For a moment, I feel weightless, as if I am flying. The next thing I know, I have landed bottom-first into a net.

_I did it. I jumped._

A hand is offered to me from the side, and I stumble uneasily across the net. I grip the offered hand, and is pulled over the edge of the net.

The help had been offered by a tall man with deep blue eyes, so deep they were almost black.

He was standing next to a short woman with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes lined with coal, and an interesting tattoo of three ravens on her collarbone.

Both the man and woman bore badges also with "INSTRUCTOR" written on them. I suspected they were a couple, by the way she was discreetly holding his hand.

"An Amity? First to jump? Unheard of." says the woman. They stifle a giggle, I manage to catch the words "awful impression" and "Lauren would not approve" as the man turns to me.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

"Um... I uh..." I stammer.

"Think about it. You don't get to pick again." the woman grins.

"Kat. No wait- um...Katniss. Yeah, Katniss." I reply. If I am to recognized in this faction, I want to be recognized with my real name.

"First jumper, Katniss!" yells the man.

The woman shakes my hand awkwardly, guiding me towards the stairs, and smiles, "Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**Ahahaha I just realized why I put Isabelle and Alec in and they seemed so familiar. I couldn't figure out why for the past few days cause I was just thinking 'Why are Isabelle and Alec sound like people I know?' and it hit me.**

**THEY'RE CHARACTERS FROM MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**

**MY FANDOMS ARE INTERFERING EVEN WHEN I DON'T WANT THEM TO.**

**Anyway...**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story so far, and a special Thank-You to the following!**

**FourTris4646**

**Tayyaba Noreen **

**cat102395**

**mightymouth123**

**I love ya guys so so much for favouriting, following and reviewing! It encourages me to write more, and I'm sorry if I'm late posting this chapter! I had to mourn over my lost work for a few days xD**

**Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyway, byee!**


	5. Meet the Tributes

**Helloo! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! I really don't have much to say here, my mind is blank for intros, but full of ideas for the story ;) **

**P.S Most of these characters are not mine!**

* * *

**Gale's POV**

* * *

"First jumper, Katniss!" someone shouts from below. A smile plays on my lips and I feel proud of her.

Others go after her, and I soon realize that it is my turn to leap off and become one with the Dauntless.

Nearing the edge, I feel shaky and queasy as I get ready to jump. Blood is rushing to my head, and I feel dizzy.

When I look down, all that is there is an eerie darkness. I tell myself that this is perfectly safe, and that if Katniss can do it, I can do it.

Clove, who was behind me, snickers and 'accidentally' pushes me off the edge.

* * *

For a second I am tumbling, down, down, down the black hole. I let out a big breath I didn't know I'd been holding as I hit a strong, yet comforting surface. A net.

I wail in agony as pain sears through my left leg. Trembling, I look down to see it bent awkwardly at the shin.

"My leg! I think it's broken!" I holler at the crowd at the edge of the net. People are murmuring and I manage to catch a few words:

"broken..."

"must have landed on left foot first..."

"won't be able to fight..."

"...Erudite medicine"

Another tall instructor wearing a badge like Uriah and Marlene makes his way through the crowd. He hauls himself up onto the net and helps me up, with me leaning on his shoulder.

With much difficulty the instructor helps me limp over to the edge of the net, and I am lowered on a stretcher.

The world around me is spinning; Walls are breathing and moving, the people are contorted and twisted, and the floor is forming waves.

Katniss comes over to comfort me on my way to where ever I'm going. Her face is the last thing I see before my vision goes black.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I wake up drowsy and my body feels like lead. Katniss is next to me, studying a book about hunting. She notices me trying to get up, and squeals with delight,  
"Gale, you're awake!"

"How long have I been out?" I ask. She helps me sit up properly, and hugs me a little too hard. "Ouch, Catnip, hugs aren't my favourite thing right now."

"It is you! You've been out for a day! Alec, Isabelle and me have been taking turns watching over you during initiation. We haven't done much. Four and Six-"

"Who's Four and Six?" I interrupted.

"Our instructors. Four's the tall guy, Six is the blonde girl with the black bird tattoos. They showed us around and the most we've done so far is go to this place called the Pit and there's this chasm and - I'm boring you aren't I?" she finished.

I nodded cheekily and she gave me a playful smack across my face, just like old times. "There's some spare clothes for you under the bed. The bathroom's over there. If you need any help, I can go get Alec for you."

All I could do is groan as I attempted to lift my leg. It was covered in white plaster and smelled of vanilla.

_Why on earth would anybody want their cast to smell like a dessert?_ I wondered.

After I had changed into some black Dauntless clothing, the leather feeling strange on my skin since we mostly used natural resources to make our clothes in Amity, Isabelle and Alec rushed into the infirmary with huge grins on their faces.

"Gale, I don't even know you that well, but welcome back, buddy! Sort of." Alec greeted. The siblings excitedly informed me on details of what had happened in the past day.

"Did you hear? Clove's been punished since she was the one to push you off the building!" Isabelle gossiped.

"Four and Six - I think Katniss told you about them - and the other initiates had a debate in which they decided Clove's 'fate'! Our instructors are pretty neat for letting us have a democratic way of solving stuff, not just 'fight and whoever wins does what they want'! So anyway, since a broken leg is pretty serious, she has to one, wear a pink ballet costume every day for the next week, and two, she has to sit out on the fighting part of initiation!"

Alec flashed his white teeth proudly and said, "The pink ballet costume was _my _idea! It's a great punishment, because she gets to be publicly humiliated and by not participating in the first part of initiation, her ranks get dropped by what, three? So if she's gonna survive, she better do really well in second and third part of initiation."

I am pretty grateful that Alec suggested the pink costume idea, I can't wait to see what she looks like when she's not so menacingly dressed. Four then joins us in the infirmary, followed by a scowling Clove.

All of us burst into peals of endless laughter at Clove's pink tutu.

"Shut up or I'll break your necks and you'll never-" she threatened.

"Clove, not here. I didn't bring you to see Gale so you could break more of his bones. You came here to apologize." says Four sternly. I see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as Clove's tutu falls down, probably too big for her.

"Come on Clove-" Isabelle laughed uncontrollably. "Apologize-" More laughter. "To Gale-" Peals of laughter. "Now."

Katniss and Alec were literally on the floor, clutching their stomachs and laughing their heads off.

Clove pulled up her tutu, embarrassed, and shuffled over to me.

"Do a pirouette!" shrieks Alec. Even Four is occasionally having short bursts of giggles.

Clove angrily stomps over to my bed, and mumbles, "I'm sorry that I broke your leg."

The laughter subsides and Clove is guided out the door by Four to be comforted by Cato.

"You know, maybe it isn't worth it to punish her that hard. She shouldn't have to feel punished wherever she goes." I say, feeling guilty that I am the reason Clove is being humiliated and her ranks are being dropped.

"She deserves it. She purposely pushed you off the edge because she knew you weren't ready for it." Isabelle sighs.

Katniss muttered under her breath something that rhymed with "Otherducking ditch."

It was nice to know that Katniss cared about me so much. We were so close; I knew she would do anything for me, even missing part of initiation just to be by my side when I most needed it. She will always be there for me, and I will always be there for her.

Her eyes, her hair, her strong will. I always knew there was something about her that just made me like her as soon as we met on the first day of school. She was always this effortlessly beautiful and stunning.

I don't care what anyone thinks of her, all that matters is what_ I_ think of her.

And I think that I love her.

No, scratch that. I think I'm_ in_ love with her.

All that I wish for is that one day, when I confess my love to her, that she will say "I love you" back.

* * *

**Yay, updates! We looove updates, don't we? Thank you thank you thank you to everybody that has read my fanfic so far! Like I said in the last chapter, a HUUUUUUUGE thank you to those that have favourited, reviewed and followed! It means a lot to me :)**

** Don't worry, I post updates (almost) daily, so get ready for another chapter of drama, romance, and of course, Clove in a tutu! xD **

**Byee!**


	6. Meeting Peeta

**YAY! Moar updates! ChristinaWill suggested I do a Truth or Dare, and I think that's a great idea! So yes, this chapter is going to have some embarrassment from all the characters! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

The next day, I rush into the training room as fast as my legs could go. Gale had promised me to come and watch us train, and Six is even letting him participate if possible.

"Gale! Hi! How is your leg?" I say as I give him a gentle hug. Gale grins and jokes,

"Nice to see you, Catnip. My leg's doing fine. The Erudite have given me a medicine that speeds up the healing process, so I'll be able to join you guys in three days!"

Isabelle and Alec enter the room, and greet Gale with cheerful smiles.

"Clove and Cato are late." Isabelle notes.

"Apparently, Clove refuses to come to training because she isn't in it anyway, but I think it's because she has to walk across the Pit to get here and she doesn't want to be embarrassed by the um... _Special Costume _we picked out for her." snickers Alec.

Finnick and Annie run into the training room, breathless and gasping for air.

"Are- are we late? God I hope not. Peeta's on his way right now." coughs Annie. I smile at the word 'Peeta'. It reminds me of yesterday, back on the train when he smiled that charming smile at me.

As if on cue, Four and Six stride in, Six's blonde ponytail bouncing on her shoulder blades.

_Where are Peeta, Cato, and Clove? They'll be late. What if Peeta gets punished?_

Peeta hurries in silently, a large cut visible down the side of his face.

_What happened to Peeta?_

Four notices the cut as well, so he taps him on the shoulder. Peeta whirls his head around, trying to cover up the cut.

"What's your name?" says Four calmly. I cannot tell if he is just being scary-calm or if he actually wants to know something.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark." mumbles Peeta.

"What happened? You're not late. You arrived just on time. Why do you have a cut on your face?"

Suddenly, the room is quiet, everyone wanting to know what happened that caused the gash on Peeta's pale face.

"Uhm... I... can't tell now. After training." replies Peeta. He then mutters under his breath, "Clove and Cato."

His eyes meet mine, and suddenly adrenaline is coursing through my veins.

_Oh my gosh. He's looking at me. My crush is looking at me._

I smile at him, and Prince Charming flashes his beautiful pearly whites back at me.

_How does he have such perfect teeth?_

To break the silence, Six stands in front of us and barks,

"Welcome to your first day of training. In case you forgot, my name is Six, and this is Four. Today, we are going to teach you how to hold and shoot a gun. For safety reasons, we replaced all the normal bullets with plastic, so don't worry if a bullet hits you. The most it'll cause is a sore welt. Allow me to demonstrate."

She picks up a small handgun lying on the table, aims at the bulls-eye, and pulls the trigger.

The tiny plastic ball hits the target, spot-on in the middle. All of the initiates gape at this, and Six puts the gun down whilst trying to ignore all of the eyes staring at her.

Four pats her on the back and bellows,

"All of you, pick up a gun."

Nothing happens.

"NOW!"

All of us scramble to get a gun off the table and start shooting at our own targets.

Shooting actually turns out to be harder than Six made it look. The gun was slightly too heavy for me, and I had trouble focusing over the noise the guns were making.

I look to the left and notice all of Gale's bullets hitting the target. They weren't in the middle, like Six's, but most of them managed to hit the outer area of the target.

Gale notices me struggling with the gun, and he hobbles over on his crutches to help.

"Catnip, how can you seriously not have hit the target yet? It's been, what, fifteen minutes? I'll admit, you're awful at this." he laughs. I smile and ask,

'So, Mr-Know-It-All, since you're so good at using a gun, why don't you teach me?" I giggle.

After a few minutes, Gale helped me get the hang of shooting, and soon enough, I was hitting the outer ring just like him.

Just when I manage to get my tenth bullet to hit the target in a row, Clove and Cato shuffle in, trying not to be seen.

"Clove and Cato!" Four yells. They jump in surprise, and Four motions for them to come over to him.

"Why are you late? Actually, never mind. Why are you _25_ minutes late? Hmm?"

We can all tell by the anger flushing Four's face that he is changing into Scary Mode. Everyone is now gaping at Clove.

_She has a knife in her hand._

"We- we had trouble getting dressed. Um... someone... uh hid our clothes... and uh... we uh... couldn't find them so um... he had to look all over the dorm for them... and um... we found them after fifteen minutes... and um... we forgot how to get here... and uh... we... we... got lost and um... a Dauntless helped us find this place...so uh... yeah..." Clove stutters.

She bites her lip nervously and tries to shove the knife in her pocket. It is covered in dry blood.

"She's lying!" Finnick pipes up.

"Yeah, look at her! She just scratched behind her ear while she said that!" Annie joins in.

Clove hurriedly puts her hand away from her ear and denied,

"I just got bitten by a mosquito, that's all!"

"But your eyes also shifted to the left a lot, and you blinked too much." Peeta spoke, and I was surprised by how smooth his voice sounded. This was the first time I had heard him clearly.

_He's so handsome. His voice is so dreamy. God, I want him._

Four leans menacingly into Clove's face, and says calmly,

"Give me the knife."

"Um... I don't... I don't have a um... a knife."

"Yeah, she doesn't! Just let us off!" Cato interjects.

"Let you off for having a knife in your possession and being 15 minutes late?! Of course not." Six shouts from the other end of the room, where she had been standing, listening to the conversation.

Clove angrily throws the knife onto the floor, and it clatters beside Four. He picks it up and pockets it, inspecting the dry blood before it is placed in his pocket.

"Since these two think they're better than everyone else, why don't we have a vote on their punishment?" Four announces. The other initiates, including me murmur in agreement.

"Maybe we should make them play Truth or Dare with us. However, they're not allowed to give _us_ embarrassing dares or truths. Only we can. " Isabelle suggests.

All the colour drains from Cato's face and he starts to bite his nails nervously.

"Yeah, Truth or Dare! Truth or Dare!" Finnick chants. Everyone else follows suit, and we end up sitting on the floor, ready to play.

"Okay, here are the rules: Clove and Cato cannot give anybody and embarrassing truth or dare. If you don't want to do a dare or truth, you have to do a penalty, which is that you have to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks do not count." Six grins.

"Wait what?! Take off our clothes? No way! We didn't agree on this!" Annie interrupts.

"Fine then. The penalty is that you have to propose or confess your love to the first person you see in the Pit." Four sighs.

"Let the games begin!" I proclaim.

"May the odds be ever in your favour." Gale puts in.

* * *

**Hunger Games reference, woo! Thank you if you got up to this page, I really appreciate it! I may not update as frequently, due to Christmas (erhmegerd presents and fooooood!) but I'll try my best! If you got up to this page, here's a song for you lucky duck! (Warning: Catching Fire/Mockingjay Spoiler!)**

**Jingle Bells - Hunger Games version (found on Tumblr)**

**Jingle Bells,  
**

**Quarter Quell,**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

**Cinna dies,**

**Katniss cries,**

**And Finnick saves the day, HEY!**

**Jingle Bells,  
**

**Quarter Quell,**

**Happy Hunger Games!**

**Cinna dies,**

**Katniss cries,**

**And Finnick saves the day, HEY!**

**Alright, that's it! Make sure to practice it to ruin your family's caroling! Ahahaha I'm just kidding, but sing this at Christmas if you want to! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone!**


	7. Clove

**CHRISTTTMASSSSSSSSS erhmegerd i'm so excited 3**

**Thank you to all you lovely narwhals for supporting me throughout the story so far!**

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

* * *

Four and Six stood behind us and Six asked,

"Alright, who's going first?"

"ME!" squealed Isabelle. Typical of her.

Clove shot a death glare in my direction, as if to say 'It's all your fault I'm in this mess'. I was so concentrated on what had happened in the dorms earlier on, I didn't even notice my name being called.

"Peeta! PEETA!"

Alec elbowed me in the ribs, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh um- what? Dare." I replied.

Alec tells me in a hushed voice, "You're supposed to say Dauntless for Dare and Candor for Truth by the way."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

Isabelle leaned over to Katniss and they had a small whispered conversation before Isabelle turned to me to announce my fate.

"I dare _you _to do the cinnamon challenge!" she grinned.

_Pfft. Cinnamon challenge. Easy. Well, easy if your brothers have forced you to do it many times in your childhood._

I winced at the thought of my mean brothers, and said confidently,

"Challenge accepted."

As Four ran to the cafeteria to grab some cinnamon, I caught Katniss staring at me. She blushed and looked away, and I noticed how beautiful she looked with her hair down, those lovely brunette waves perfectly framing her face.

And then it hits me.

She is my childhood crush.

* * *

**~Flashback to Peeta's first day of school~**

My father and mother hug me tight before I step out of the house. Today will be my first of school, the first day I get to see people from other factions.

It may seem rude, but I have a habit of noticing and remembering the little details of people I meet. For example, I have noticed that Ambriel, one of my older brothers, has a hint of chestnut brown in his hair, even though he is naturally blonde.

This is why I'm so curious to get out and see people that aren't always wearing plain black and white, the Candor faction colours.

My mother sobs and tells me things like 'Have a good day, honey' and 'I love you!' while my father says, 'Be strong, champ!' and 'First day is always the hardest without family' (honestly, I'm not weak, it's just that I'm the youngest)

The public bus pulls up at our driveway and I nervously step onto the vehicle that will take me to one of the most important places in my life.

Everyone in my year on the bus laughs at the pale, blonde boy who's brothers are making stupid faces in the window of our house. I hurriedly make my way to the back in the hopes that school will get better in the next few days.

That's when I notice _her._

_Her _is a pretty young girl in a bright yellow Amity dress. She is thin and not very tall, but her eyes tell me she is strong-willed. The girl then turns to me and says in her cute little voice,

"Hi, I'm Katniss. Is it your first day of school too?"

"I'm Peeta. I'm in Form One."

Katniss giggles and asks me,

"Peeta. Like Pita bread?"

I too giggle with her at the joke. It's nice to laugh _with_ someone and not have them laugh _at_ me for a change. I take a liking to her instantly.

We sit next to each other on the bus, making jokes and small talk, enjoying the company of the other.

When the bus pulls up at a dull grey building which I assume is school, Katniss and I happily jump out of our seats, say our goodbyes, and go our separate ways.

As she leaves to join her group of Amity friends, I take notice of her adorable braided hair bouncing on her shoulders.

That's when I realize,

_She's very pretty. I like her. I like like her._

* * *

**~Back to Reality~**

* * *

Four comes back with a jar of cinnamon and a teaspoon in his hand.

"Well then Peeta, good luck." he says as he sets the jar and teaspoon next to me, probably expecting me to gag on the cinnamon.

I confidently spoon some cinnamon out of the jar, gather as much saliva as possible in my mouth, and swallow it as fast as I can. Finnick raises his eyebrows and says,

"Dude, I didn't know that was physically possible."

I smirk slightly as everyone claps slowly in awe of my achievement.

"Annie, Candor or Dauntless?" I announce, remembering Alec's advice.

She grins excitedly and replies,

"Dauntless! I'm not a scaredy cat!"

Alec and me have a small conversation on what we should dare her to do.

"Make her drink toothpaste and orange juice mixed?" Alec suggested.

I shudder at the thought of how toothpaste and orange juice would taste.

"No! I'm not that mean." I answer.

"Fine, fine. She can add 'in my pants' to the end of every sentence."

I consider this dare for a moment. It's not too mean, just slightly funny.

Annie looks at me expectantly, like all the other initiates.

I gulp and say,

"Annie, I dare you to... add 'in my pants' to the end of sentence you speak until the end of the game'."

As if this was something she did every day, she replies with a cheerful,

"Okie dokie - in my pants. So, Clove, I see that you're being a little quiet in my pants. I dare you to pantomime taking a shit-"

"Language!" interrupts Four sternly

"Okay, okay in my pants! My dear Clove, I dare you to pantomime 'dumping' on the floor in my pants!"

Clove's eyes widen fearfully, probably already imagining the outcome: embarrassment, humiliation.

She stands up and takes a deep breath, muttering under her breath, "Don't worry Clove. It's not too bad. You're Dauntless now."

Clove squats uncomfortably in her pink ballet costume, and screws up her face in pretend agony.

Everyone squeals in laughter, even Clove bursts into laughter, her laughter light and bubbly. I never thought someone who seemed so tough and cruel on the outside could actually be good-hearted.

"You know, maybe Clove isn't so bad. Maybe she's getting nicer now that tutu is teaching her a lesson." Alec says to me, smiling.

He's right, even mean people can change, especially Clove. Maybe Cato needs some work on his attitude, but we'll leave that for later.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I think I have a new name for my fans: Narwhals! I mean, come on. They're the closest we'll probably ever get to unicorns, so let's call them the unicorns of the sea! I'll be Queen Narwhal. Yay ^_^**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Happy Holidays!**

**-Queen Narwhal**


	8. Tea

**New Chapter! Sorry I've been busy partying and going out with friends.**

**Okay, okay I'm bluffing. I went to ONE party for Boxing Day and spent the rest of my time reading my new books (Why is The Fault In Our Stars so mean to me ,_,) or watching Doctor Who episodes.**

**Anyway, these characters aren't mostly mine, blah blah blah, okay let's get to the story! -Q.N (Queen Narwhal)**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

Later, the peals of giggles were reduced to inaudible chuckles as we continued the game. So far, Finnick had to kiss Annie, (we all knew they liked each other) Cato grumpily gave a fierce hug to everyone in the room, including Four and Six, and Alec had to confess his love to the person opposite him. (Gale)

Suddenly, Eric, a Dauntless leader Four introduced us to yesterday, stormed in, fuming with anger.

He eyed everybody in the room with an evil glare.

"Four and Six..." he says softly, scarily calm.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Why... the HELL... ARE THE INITIATES PLAYING A PARTY GAME?!" Eric roared.

Six sternly stepped in front of Four, as if to protect him, and retorted,

"They are playing a Dauntless game. We allowed them to, it gives them a chance to get to know each other."

Eric punched her, square in the face, and moved safely out of the way before Six could fight back. I could see Four getting ready to fight Eric, his hands closing into fists.

"_Nobody_ hurts Six like that when I'm around."

With that, he aimed a fierce punch in the stomach, blowing Eric off his feet. He groaned and curled up on the floor.

"Touch her again and you will have a problem."

Four looked around at the other initiates and I, the fury still clear in his eyes.

"You, Peeta, take him to the infirmary. I expect a strong boy like you can do that, can't you? Just go down the corridor, then take a left. You'll see it." he commanded.

Without question, Peeta heaved Eric over his shoulder making him (Eric) look surprisingly light. He must have done some weight-lifting work before.

After Four had calmed down, we returned to practicing shooting a gun. This time I actually managed to get the bullet to touch the bullseye, a small victory for me. Six came over, covering her nose with her hand. H

"You're pretty good at this, Katniss." she congratulated.

Through her fingers, I could see that her nose was bleeding badly, and it looked sort of oddly twisted.

"Six," I asked "Don't you think you need to go to the infirmary too? Your nose...um..."

"I know what it looks like, it's just a small nose bleed!" she snapped back.

"No, your nose, I know it's bleeding... but... it's kind of twisted to the side."

She knitted her eyebrows and whipped out a small compact mirror. Six observed her bloody nose gingerly, and pursed her lips when she realized.

"Better go see Christina." she sighed.

I didn't mean to be rude or anything but I just burst out, "Who's Christina?"

"My best friend. She's a nurse at the infirmary. Christina is exceptionally good at being one, probably because she knows a recipe to some sort of herbal tea that heals almost anything and she won't tell me the name of. Would you like to come, seeing as your shooting is fine to me?"

I was kind of perplexed at this offer. It's not every day one of your instructors invites you to accompany them to see their best friend.

"Oh...um...okay." I replied.

* * *

The infirmary was basically a large ballroom with many white beds and a tall, dark-skinned woman standing at a desk. I noticed Eric lying on one of the beds, clutching the spot where Four had kicked him. Must have been a pretty hard blow.

The woman at the desk looked up, and smiled when she noticed Six.

"Tri-"

Six shot a glare at her and she snickered, like an inside joke.

"I mean, Six! How are you? Who's this, an initiate?" the woman greeted Six with a huge bear hug.

"I'm doing fine, Chrissie. Just got a bloody nose and as my fellow initiate, Katniss, kindly pointed out, it's sort of bent. Katniss, meet Christina. Christina, meet Katniss." Six replied.

"Let me take a look. What happened?" Christina asked.

"Eric apparently doesn't approve of fun and games." Six rolled her eyes. I could see a faint smirk on Christina's face.

"God, sometimes I wish Will was like Four. Always sticking around. I do wish the police force would give him a break so we could spend time together." Christina sighed.

Six raised an eyebrow and turned to me, as if expecting me to say something.

"So I guess you and Four are a couple?" I say.

"Yup. And proud of it. How did you know?" she grins.

"You guys were holding hands while the initiates were jumping. You're both really protective of each other. Christina mentioned that she wished Will was like Four so they could spend time together, implying that you two spend lots of time together."

"Well done. Spoken like an Erudite." Christina smiles "Now, how about we do something about that bloody nose of yours, Six?"

"Sure thing, Chrissie. But like I say every single goddamned time I come here..."

"Yes?"

"Please can I have some tea?"

* * *

Six is right - Christina's tea is amazing. I don't just mean amazing, I mean it tastes like an effing rainbow.

"_Why_ won't you give me the recipe? Jesus Christ, Christina, I never get tired of drinking this." Six moans.

"It's supposed to be a family secret, I can't just go around telling people how to make the most delicious Candor drink ever made in the history of the universe!" Christina giggles.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure the Candor in you will break out somehow, then I'll be able to make this whenever I want! Just you wait..."

They exchange friendly chatter, and I'm pretty sure Six is dying of boredom listening to Christina rant on and on about shopping and fashion. However, Six decides to be a good best friend by joining in with her.

I know a bit about fashion, so even I decide to join in, finding it to be more fun than I thought.

In the middle of Christina squealing about a strapless black dress that she really wants to get (In my opinion, it's too revealing), Six looks at her watch and says,

"Sorry Chrissie. Gotta go, training's over. Thanks for the tea!"

"Thank you Christina!" I join in.

"You're welcome darlings!" Christina replies.

"Oh my god Chrissie, don't ever say 'Darlings' again!" Six groans.

"Too weird? Okay then, how about this: Be off and out of my sight, you worthless peasants!"

"Better." smiles Six.

* * *

**Hooray! Over 600 views! I feel so special and loved 3 You guys are just the best, I love you all so much! In honor of your awesomeness, here's a cookie! And another! No, don't take another... no stop. Stop you're only allowed two! Okay you can take the entire jar :(**

**Anyway, thanks again, you lovely narwhals (and food) motivate me to keep writing! Anyway, here's my 'Tumblr Text of the Day' (I've decided to start doing this now)**

rufflesnotdiets:

idk man, imagine showing Arthur Weasley a gif for the first time. At first of course he'd just think it was a normal wizard photograph, but then you'd explain that muggles made it and his heart would just explode with joy over these muggles making such amazing shit even though they have no magic at all. How amazing. How inventive.

Maybe whenever you're feeling bad about yourself imagine how much Arthur Weasley would enjoy meeting you.

**Again, thank you, and Raggedy Man, Goodbye! **

**too soon for doctor who?**

**okay now i'm crying at that last bit**

**amy and rory :'(**

**goodbye ,_, -Q.N**


	9. Suspicions of Tobias (And Love)

**Ugh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been really busy since I got picked out of a few admin contests to admin some pages! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you guys! I'm giving special thanks to those mentioned at the end of the chapter! Tumblr text of the day:  
**

anotherdoctorwhofangirl:

one time when i was 6 my mom caught me trying to eat pure sugar out of the container so she stopped and said "Would you like to have something even sweeter?" and of course little naive 6 year old me said yes yes i would so she said "smell it first and then decide" and handed me a bottle of straight vanilla extract and of course it smelled like the tears of jesus so i said YES give me and she let me take a huge swig and this is why i have trust issues

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

It was a pretty gloomy day and rain was pouring down the tinted glass windows of the initiates' room.

"Katniss! Katniss for the sake of Dauntless muffins get UP!"

Someone was shaking me by the shoulders furiously. I shot up, worried and came face to face with Isabelle.

"What happened? What time is it?" I frowned.

"Uhm, I need a lil' HELP? It's five, so get up, get up, get up!"

"FIVE?! Why the hell would you wake me up at five in the morning? I thought we were due in the training room at eight!"

"Katniss, I need you help me do my makeup, duh! There's a reason I brought my makeup bag with me on Choosing day!" Isabelle rolled her eyes and dragged me out of bed.

I got changed and had to tolerate Isabelle for the next hour. It was not the most entertaining activity that was available, but it would suffice for now.

After Isabelle had cleaned off and re-applied her makeup over a hundred times, I decided to go exploring and maybe find some new rooms.

* * *

I made the decision to head towards the Pit, a lively and bustling cave with many shops and facilities built into the walls. Peeta was there, leaning on the fence. I wondered how strong the fence actually was.

Peeta tore his eyes away from the roaring water below us, and smiles at me warmly, inviting me over to join him.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi."

For a few minutes we are staring into each other's eyes, an awkward silence between us.

"So... um... what are you doing up this early?" he asks me.

'Isabelle woke me up.'

"Oh." he replies.

"Oh."

"Oh." I smile and look into the actual Pit. The rocks are sharp and jagged, the water is crashing against them with such force, if someone jumped in thy would have absolutely no chance of surviving. It's beautiful yet deadly at the same time.

I remember how two days ago I was soft and kindhearted, but here I am, able to shoot a gun which is against Amity beliefs.

"Hey, you remember when we were first introduced to the Pit? When Isabelle giggled at the Pit-" Peeta starts.

"Yeah. Four was kind of scary when he was just looking into her eyes like he could see into her soul."

"It's that scary calm voice. It sends shivers down your spine and makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. Like my father whenever he found out we were lying. In Candor, lying's a serious thing." Peeta shudders and it makes me wonder what kind of punishments they had in Candor.

In Amity, if we were found being cruel to a person or creature, we would get injected with this sort of peace serum, which makes you go bonkers. It makes you feel all light and happy, but at the same time, trapped. Trapped in feeling an emotion you don't want to feel.

"Do you... um... want to get a tattoo?" Peeta suggests. This is strange coming from Peeta, likes he's almost shy to get a tattoo.

"Sure." We smile and walk each other to the tattoo parlour.

Peeta, on his left arm, gets a tattoo of the waves crashing against the rocks like in the Pit. I consider this for a second, but change my mind as I notice a rather unique design in the book.

It is of a mockingjay, a crossbreed between a jabberjay and a mockingbird, taking flight.

"Hey, Katniss, is it? Decided to go with Dauntless? Interesting." I hear a familiar voice and whip my head around; It's Tori.

"Hi Tori. You work here?" I ask her.

'Yup. Do you want a tattoo like your good friend," she nods toward Peeta, who's literally shaking at the whirrring machine used to ink tattoos into skin "Or would you like something different?"

"This one. The mockingjay, please. Here." I reply, tapping a spot on my collarbone.

I try to tolerate the excrutiating pain the machine makes as it penetrates my skin. My face is scrunched up in agony, try not to cry. Peeta is doing the same, although he is managing to keep a perfectly straight face, staring into nothingness.

Tori slaps a bandage onto the tattoo to let it set, and waves me off to attend to her next customer.

"That hurt. A lot." Peeta winces.

"How do the Dauntless even get through that multiple times?" I reply.

"I don't know. Shall we go to training?" Peeta asks.

"Okay."

"Oh." he says.

"Oh."

"God, stop flirting with me!" Peeta chuckles.

"Oh."

We walk side by side, and enter the training room just in time. Clove doesn't seem normal.

She is being extremely hostile and snappy to everyone around her.

"Hi Clove!" Annie says.

No reply.

"Hello, Clove." Finnick says in a seductive deep voice.

"Shut up."

Finnick is very taken aback by this. He is usually swarmed with girls instantly whenever he uses that voice, even if they're mad at him.

"Alright, today we will be continuing from shooting! You know what to do..." Four barks.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

* * *

After training, it is 7:00 the initiates are allowed to go back to their rooms, have a little bit of free time.

Tobias disappears to his own room, mumbling something about work, which is a very unnatural thing he has been doing since a week ago. I ignore this.

I decide to head over to the cafeteria and grab a muffin, since I had barely eaten since our lunch break.

Before I do so, I walk to a busy stall run by a woman called Greasy Sae. She got that name because she's always got grease on her handsfrom making a delicious soup that only her family knows the recipe to.

I'm glad they fired Eric after finding out he was planning a war with Jeanine Matthews and changed the rules so the eldery could stay, especially Greasy Sae.

Greasy Sae hands me a nice, warm bowl of soup and a spoon. Once again, she has made it to perfection: the carrots are sweet and at their carrotiest best, the coup is hot, but not so hot it burns your tongue.

"Might want to watch out." She says.

"For what?"

"That no-good boyfriend of yours. I've got a bad feeling about him."

She's right, he has been very suspicious lately, especially since he hasn't been acting very affectionate in the past week. All he's been doing is act like a brother, a best friend.

"I'd do best to find out what he's up to. Sometimes men are not what they seem to be." Greasy Sae shakes her head disapprovingly.

We exchange friendly small-talk about the gossip around town.

Asha, a nurse that works with Christina, has broken up with her hunky boyfriend (for no reason at all)

Stefan, a top-quality policeman, was found in possesion of morphling, an addictive drug that acts as a powerful painkiller.

I drink up the last of my delicious soup, thank her, put a few coins on the table, and make a beeline for the cafeteria. I could use a muffin as dessert.

But then I think, _Mm, better not._

I go into the training room, empty and deserted, and pratice punching a sandbag until it leaks sand out of the side.

It's 11:24 PM by the time I am exhausted and dripping with sweat. I take a few swigs of water, and head back to my/Tobias' apartment.

Whilst unlocking the door, I make sure to do it quietly so as to not wake up a sleeping Tobias.

Well, I _thought_ he was sleeping.

Peeking in, I find him in bed with another girl. There seems to be some seriously pleasuring process going on between them, from the moaning they're both making.

Tobias and I never did this, I still haven't gotten over my seventh fear.

I cover my mouth to prevent a squeak escaping my lips.

I shut the door silently, and run towards Christina's apartment, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Whilst running, I let the facts sink in:

Tobias.

Is.

Cheating.

On me.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! So like I said, some of you are absolutely FANTABULOUS! Shoutouts to:**

**My Followers!**

Fourtris4646  
InsanelyWise  
LoveMeOrHateMeImStillHere  
Tayyaba Noreen  
cat102395  
cityofbones1234  
firefoxxe  
mightymouth123

**My Favourite-rs!**

Fourtris4646  
Tayyaba Noreen  
cityofbones1234  
mightymouth123

**HUGE thank you-s to everyone who reviewed my story! And an extra-special big bear hug to all of you that read up to this chapter! More are coming, I promise! I love you all narwhals 3 Goodbye, until next page! ~Queen Narwhal**


	10. Untrustworthy Tobias

**Too much homework.**

**Too little time for fangirling.**

**Helloo! Back with moar chapters! Yaay! have a sugar cube! My tumblr post of the day is...**

annaelaine17:

jamjars:

maybe in like 500 years they'll talk about us in history class and we will be known as the internet addicted generation

and what if for an assignment they have to go through our blogs and decided what kind of person we were

_they were really obsessed with boats _

* * *

**~Tris' POV~**

* * *

I knock tearfully at Christina's door, and she goes a pale white at the sight of my red, blotchy face.

Without a sound, she ushers me into her room, and sat me down on her bed as she went into the kitchen.

My thoughts were cloudy and I could not get rid of the image of Tobias in bed with the other girl.

"Tris? What happened?" Christina came in holding a tray, on which she had placed a plate of Dauntless cake, a set of tea, and some tissues. Good old Christina always knew how to comfort me.

_"_I saw- I walked- in- and- I- I- Tobias- He- He was-"

"Oh." Christina said quietly.

I crammed some cake into my mouth and sobbed as Christina hugged me and said comforting words.

"Why would he do that to me?" I whisper.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure: Girl, you deserve better." she growls.

"What should I do?"

"Give him the cold shoulder. Act distant, like he did to you. Get him suspicious. Then, pour out your broken heart to him when you guys are alone. It worked for me with Simon." Christina sighed, referencing a boy she met at a party. It turned out he was a player, and cheated on everybody.

I cried or another ten minutes or so, then Christina suggested I sleep in her apartment tonight.

"Wait. There's something I want to do first." I said, blinking back tears.

Nervously, I made my way back to Tobias' room, making sure he was still... being intimate with the girl. I took out my phone, and silently snapped a few shots before running down the hallway back to Christina's.

When I told her what I had done, she grinned and squealed, "Ooh good job! Now he totally can't deny it!"

My dreams were full of nightmares of Tobias and the girl, him saying, "Tris, I don't love you anymore. I love_ her_." and me dying without ever haved loving anyone.

The next day, I woke up in Christina's room, my head resting on a tear-stained pillow. Luckily, I stay here often so I always keep a bag full of clothes for the next day.

Tiptoeing so as to next wake Christina up, I make my way to the cafeteria, careful to avoid any signs of Tobias. _Tobias_. The name, which once made me feel warm and fuzzy, now makes me feel like I'm about to throw up.

I don't want to waste any time, so I grab a muffin and walk to to training room. Passing Tobias' room, I smirk as I see the two still in bed, Tobias' arm draped around the girl.

He's definitely going to be late to work today; he should have gotten up by now.

In the training room, I surprisingly encounter Katniss, Finnick, Gale, Annie, and Peeta doing a little bit of practise training of their own.

There's some upbeat music playing in the background, an old song called Smile by some singer named Avril Lavigne.

"Oh, um hi Six. I hope you don't mind us using the punching bags. Katniss just wanted to do some early training." Annie smiles. I have a pretty good feeling about this little group of friends.

"Don't worry about it. I was coming here to do just the same." I reply.

I grab a pair of thick black gloves, and punch and kick the sandbag in time to the music, putting all the force I could muster in every hit.

By the time it's 7:45 AM, the other initiates are filing in, following suit and hitting sandbags. I feel like I don't really need to tell them what to do today, which is a good thing for me.

At 12:00 PM, it's already time for lunch and Tobias still hasn't showed up.

"Where's Four? Is he sick?" Gale asks me as we walk (Gale's leg has healed now) towards the cafeteria.

"No, he's just doing some... stuff." I have a mini flashback to when I opened the door of Tobias' apartment, unprepared for the horrors within.

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

* * *

Ugh, why do I feel like I have a crush on Peeta but it's not real? I like him... I love him...

But it doesn't really feel like a regular crush.

I do know what a normal crush feels like, because I used to feel it with Gale.

Maybe it's because I don't even really know him?

I don't know.

"Hi Katniss."

I jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Gale."

"Do you want to come with Isabelle, Alec and I to the Pit? We're gonna sort of go around the shops, you know, have a look around."

I smile at the thought of having a distraction from thinking about Peeta for once.

"Of course!"

* * *

**Awwh end of the chapter. Ca't think of anything to write next _ maybe tomorrow I'll have a plan for Chapter 11 (*cough Matt Smith/11th Doctor cough*)**

**Did you enjoy Chapter Ten(nant, David)? If so, please leave a review and follow/favourite! You guys are the beeessst! Luv ya all (3 ~Queen Narwhal.**

**Yay Doctor Who references!**

**Shoutout to farthing101 and piepie1289, my newest favourite-rs!  
**

**Shoutout to farthing101, josiecat14, and piepie1289, my newest followers! Love youu!**


	11. Love Serum

**Hello Narwhal Tribe! Yep, it's official. We're a tribe. Oh my god I am such a bad person, I haven't updated in a year! *BA DUM SS* But seriously, I haven't updated since Christmas _ I've been caught up in New Years, presents, and my birthday (January 15th yay) lately, so I'm REAAALLLLLLLYYYYYY SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! **

**I've decided on a date I'll be uploading a new chapter every week on...**

***epic music* DOOOOO WEEEEE OOOOOO**

**Sundays!**

**Mainly because Sundays are the only time I get at least 3 hours alone, with no annoying little brotherly distractions. Love you Narwhals!**

* * *

**~Katniss' POV~**

* * *

It turns out that shopping with Isabelle AND Alec is absolute hell. Isabelle tugs at the sleeve of my shirt, dragging me to a dozen different cosmetics and fashion stores. Alec, it turns out, is _actually_ interested in fashion. Okay, that's new.

Gale and I communicate through sighs and eye-rolling. This is going to be a long trip.

I don't hate fashion; on the contrary, I actually really like it. However, I'm not completely obsessed like Isabelle or Alec, hunting down the 'absolutely _per-_fect costume'.

"Hey, Kat! What do you think of this?" Isabelle struts out of the changing for the hundredth time in this store, this time wearing a short purple dress that shows off her amazing legs.

"Kat?" I say, bewildered at the new name.

"Yeah, Kat. I thought it could maybe be a cool nickname for you. Is it too weird?"

I consider this for a moment. It does sound pretty edgy, like a real Dauntless name instead of an Amity one that means a plant.

"Okay. And the dress looks really nice, it shows off your legs." I shrug

"Catnip, want to grab something to eat?" says Gale.

"Definitely!" I reply.

"Alec, Isabelle, want to join us?"

"Mmm... alright. After I buy this one dress." Isabelle tells us from behind a rack.

Alec puts down a jet black leather jacket he was admiring and yells from the other side of the aisle, "I'll be there soon!"

Gale and I have a little jog around the Pit to pass time waiting for the siblings to finish shopping. We even have a race around the entire cave, and we both tie.

My heart is beating hard and I am sweating whilst adrenaline is pumping through my veins.

I spot Peeta outside of the store, and he waves shyly at me. I wave back without hesitation, grinning like a maniac.

Gale furrows his brows and says, "Catnip, are you okay? You've been a little strange around Peeta lately."

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I like him. Ohmigosh! Did I just say that? Wait, what?" I cover my mouth in surprise. It's as if my body said that without me thinking it.

"Catnip is there anything wrong?" Gale says worriedly.

"Peeta's cute. I want to marry him. Eek!" I clamp my mouth shut again.

Isabelle comes out of the store with a bag full of three dresses, her expression changing when she sees me with my mouth purposely held closed.

"Kat, is there something wrong with you today?"

"I-I don't know, I'm just... I'm just blurting out stuff about Peeta! Oh em gee he's soo adorable!"

Alec joins us, wearing the edgy leather jacket from inside the shop. "What's wrong with her?"

I start to tremble and shake uncontrollably, the world swooping up and down around me.

"Katniss! Can you hear me?" Gale's voice is distant and faraway.

Suddenly, the walls start breathing and sounds become echoes, ringing loudly in my ears.

"KATNISS! Katniss stay with me!" pleads Gale, shaking me by the shoulders.

I lose my grip on reality, and everything fades into darkness.

* * *

"Catnip?" someone whispers from my side. Groaning, I turn my throbbing head to the direction of the voice, smiling when I see Gale's face come into view.

"Peeta. I mean Gale!" I correct myself.

Gale bites his lip nervously, and says, "The effects still haven't worn off yet."

"What effects? Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Nurse Christina found this in your blood." Gale holds up a small tube of magenta liquid with swirling mist inside.

"Wha-?"

"It's peace serum. Only, altered. Manipulated. I makes you have different feelings towards others and-"

"It's love serum. Isn't it?" I say, quivering with fear.

"Exactly. Only, it's been designed to be targeted at a specific person."

"Peeta." I whisper, taking in the horror of this.

Gale told me all about a guy named Will, who was a former Erudite, came in, took some blood tests, and analyzed the serum.

It turns out it is literally being pumped straight from my heart, where it has learned to create more and more of the reddish-pink substance. At first, it was okay. It didn't affect me at all.

However, after I had raced around the Pit with Gale, it started pumping more and more love serum into my body, causing me to start saying lovey-dovey things and black out. I couldn't handle the "love overload".

No wonder I had been thinking about Peeta for the past few days.

"Why would anybody do this?" I whisper.

Gale shook his head, and left without a word.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short! School really gets in the way of things.**

**Tumblr post of the day:**

* * *

herunfailingkindness:

**_this ship was not intentional_ **a novel by me.

**_oh look now it's my otp_** a sequel novel by me

* * *

**Special shoutout to:**

Fourtris4646

Tayyaba Noreen

cityofbones1234

farthing101

mightymouth123

piepie1289

InsanelyWise

Inubz101

LoveMeOrHateMeImStillHere

TheNarrowPath

cat102395

firefoxxe

josiecat14

**Such a long list of narwhals! Oh my god I love you all so much ^.^ Byee! ~Queen Narwhal**


End file.
